


Hunting

by Gryphaena



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphaena/pseuds/Gryphaena
Summary: Drinking boba/is a search and destroy mission
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Hunting

Drinking boba  
is a search and destroy mission

I pretend to be   
an alien mothership  
sucking up humans   
for sustenance

The chewy boba is innards  
The popping boba are heads

Sometimes the ice  
shrouds the last survivors  
and I see it as the humans  
have taken to hiding in caves

A successful mission is complete  
When all the boba has been located

The last slurp is satisfying-  
an accomplishment  
but also grisly-  
ending up in my stomach

**Author's Note:**

> I have also posted this on reddit.


End file.
